Nothing Without You
by HellWoman
Summary: Kagome está sumida en anhelo, en batalla se enfrenta a sus propios deseos al filo de la fatalidad, donde no hay más nada, sino la verdad. ADVERTENCIA: SEXO LÉSBICO


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, más este fanfiction es completamente mío.**

 _ **Youkai Taijiya:** Exterminadora de monstruos._

 _ **Youkai** : Monstruo,demonio._

 _If I die tonight, would you regret it?_

 ** _Abel Tesfaye_**

Kagome camina hacia el pozo con su mirada perdida en la inmensidad azul del cielo. Tiene cuidado. En cada paso que da, un pensamiento nuevo nace. Uno más intimidante que el otro. Mira hacia los lados, voltea levemente su cabeza. Siente su cara caliente y un zumbido que solo ella puede escuchar, dentro de su carne.  
Inuyasha la había intentado besar. De frente a las llamas de la fogata, mientras se fijaba en la flama, él se había acercado, rodeado su mejilla. Ella le esquivó fingiendo que quería dormir.  
Más allá de las flamas y de sus pensamientos, lo que quería era dormir.  
Para volver a soñar.  
A la realidad que anhelaba.  
La necesidad de volver a sentir la cubría en un manto desconocido.  
Piernas, brazos fuertes y mirada tenaz. Precisa. Manos directas hacia lo que quería. No podía dejar de gemir. Debajo de su falda se sumergían sus dedos, rodeando su clítoris en círculos, presionando y zambulléndose en sus adentros húmedos, residencia virginal.  
Sabe que es un sueño.  
Pero todo es tan carnal.  
El sonido de su piel húmeda contra los dedos de la exterminadora es lo único que se mezcla con sus gemidos. Que se convierten en gritos aullantes de dolor y placer. Acaba una y otra vez.  
Cada que ella le presiona hacia arriba con sus dedos, profundo, llevándola a la gloria.

Sango le sonríe desde el otro lado de las aguas termales.

Kagome mira a su reflejo desnudo con pesar. Puede ser vocal con sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha. Aquellos son fáciles de expresar. Debido a su poca gentileza y las experiencias. Que son cada vez más depresivas.  
Pero con la exterminadora de ojos amables y de naturaleza protectora.

No puede serlo.

Es algo tan complejo que se siente al borde de la cólera.  
Verla desnuda.

Senos blancos y pezones rosados, abdomen fuerte, tonificado, su vello púbico esconde sus labios vaginales externos.

Se siente cerca.

El orgasmo presiona su cuerpo. Causa una implosión súbita. Deja de respirar por un segundo. Kagome se siente triste y desesperada, pero al momento que se suscita su liberación, no existe dolor. Presiona y empuja sus caderas contra su cama, como si fuera ella.  
Como si fuera Sango cogiéndola.  
Tomándolo todo de ella.  
Exterminando sus ansias con sus labios carnosos, iluminando su cuerpo en caricias calientes.

Llegó la obscuridad, sometida a los vientos salvajes y nubes grisáceas, la bruma púrpura, sinuosa de la presencia de los enemigos abrumaba todo a su paso.  
Sabiendo de los peligros de enfrentar a Naraku solas, pues Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban heridos severamente en la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kaede, se aprestaron hacia el mal, como siempre lo hacían, músculos tensos, mente alerta.

Pero nada salió como sus esperanzas anhelaban.

Un demonio se abalanzó hacia Sango perforando su dorso inferior, el impulso la estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol, su sangre tiñó la corteza y el aguijón del youkai se incrustó, empalando su cuerpo.  
Kagome apuntó a él con su arco y flecha, su mirada nublada no falló, un aullido monstruoso la obligó a fijarse en otro enemigo, un demonio gigante, espinas negras rodeaba sus brazos y su frente, colmillos afilados de más de cinco centímetros ayudaban a despedazar a sus presas, que terminaron siendo caras conocidas de la aldea intentando ayudar y terminando descuartizadas, restos de ellos ahora sangrantes y esparcidos por la grama alta. Kagome lo esquivó apenas cuando trató de atacarla. El youkai le miró enardecido y ella le disparó una flecha purificadora en su pecho, desvaneciéndolo al momento.  
Kagura sonrió a Kagome, desde las alturas de la noche. La fidelidad a su captor nunca le pareció más alentadora, quería usarla para divertirse.

Y lo haría.

Hizo una orden para retirar a los fieles a Naraku y supo que todo había salido como quería, por la desesperación cruda y las lágrimas que embrujaban las facciones de Kagome, corriendo hacia La Exterminadora de youkais.

Todo su cuerpo temblada, sentía su corazón y su presión baja. Era esto diferente a las sensaciones de otra batalla. Corría. Pero sus piernas estaban pesadas, cada zancada era un esfuerzo titánico. Y no quería verlo.  
No quería ver la gravedad de la herida de Sango. Cuando llegó a ella, soltó un quejido lastimero. Sango ya no estaba empalada. Yacía recostada al árbol con parte del aguijón aún incrustado en su dorso, su traje protector teñido de borgoña y pedazos de dermis.  
La exterminadora mantenía sus párpados cerrados y Kagome casi ríe histéricamente cuando vio que los abrió de inmediato al escucharla acercarse. Se disculpó por dejarla sola contra el youkai. Kagome negó con su cara, abrumada por todo lo que veía.  
Si hubiera sido más valiente, le hubiera dicho la verdad.  
Que no dejaba de pensar en ella.  
Que la amaba y deseaba con dolor.  
Que los sentimientos dentro de sí eran invasores, se metían en su mente y alma y no podía ni quería detener tal conquista.  
Que lo tenía todo con verla, sin importar si sentía lo mismo o la rechazaba.  
Que nada existía realmente, si no podía sentir que le pertenecía.  
Estaba ocupada, cada segundo, por sus responsabilidades auto-inducidas, para ayudar a encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, en tratar de corresponder a Inuyasha luego de la muerte definitiva de Kikyo.  
Ya no podía hacerlo.  
No con la verdad y su realidad en frente de ella, muriendo.  
Su identidad olvidada al último aliento.  
Así que mientras la obscuridad de la zozobra la embargaba, se lo dijo.  
Se lo confesó con ojos desbordantes en llanto y labios rojos, temblorosos. Sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella, apretándolas con desesperación. De la penumbra, una luz de sus adentros se comenzó a encender, poco a poco, en sus venas fluyendo, hasta sus manos. Atónita, Kagome vio como alumbró la herida de Sango completamente, una luz tenue, rosácea, acunando su carne maniatada por medio de sus manos ensangrentadas. Kagome miró a los ojos marrones de Sango encontrando algo más que razón de vida, sino para funcionar, identidad.  
Labios carnosos conquistaron los de la miko, suavemente, pidiendo de su receptora más de su sabor y de su lengua. Ella respondió con desespero, rodeando el cuello de la taijiya sanada, queriendo recorrerla toda solo con sus pensamientos, corriendo salvajes por las tundras crueles de su mente.

Nada de lo que hicieran cambiaría su decisión.

Ya su ser descansaba, acunado bajo los brazos de su amada alma.

 **FIN**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer.**


End file.
